1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wheel chuck to be used in connection with a mechanism for mounting and demounting and/or inflating a tire upon a wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the development of machines and apparatus for mounting and demounting and inflating tires upon a wheel, very little consideration has been given to the development of a wide range wheel chucking arrangement for such apparatus. Prior art apparatus has included numerous other forms of chucking apparatus and arrangements. However, with the more or less recent development and wide-spread usage of tires and wheels having a variety of sizes and relative diameters, the general form of apparatus presently known to be available has not satisfied a desire for an uncomplicated and efficient chucking arrangement to cover a large range of sizes of wheels. Examples of prior art apparatus used are multijawed wheel chucking arrangements which are limited to a relatively narrow range of sizes of wheels that may practically be serviced or may be of the collet chuck or cone type of wheel mounting apparatus which is limited in its application because of the necessity of having the apparatus extending through the center aperture of a wheel rather than gripping it around the inner periphery of the rim.